In this renewal grant we will: 1. Participate in planning groups of the NSABP. 2. Incorporate more physicians into the NSABP activity by expanding our educational activity into Health Service Agencies with which we now relate. 3. Continue to accrue a significant number of patients from this medical center and its affiliated hospitals to the NSABP protocols. 4. Increase our patient accrual through our Regional Oncology Program and through our newly developed Radiotherapy Network. 5. Expand our educational activities to include nurses, social workers, patients and the lay public through regional multidisciplinary seminars. 6. Train more nurses in the mechanism of the prospective trial, the value of adjuvant chemotherapy and the management of patients on multidrug chemotherapy. 7. Develop a multi-hospital computer oriented data management system. 8. Continue to develop multidisciplinary oncology clinics in our affiliated hospitals.